The True Veela Story
by Mila B
Summary: Draco é uma Veela, ele deve escolher entre Harry e a morte. Naturalmente, ele escolhe a morte. /TRADUÇÃO/


_**Tradução**_ da história "The True Veela Story" da maxfaith.

_**Sinopse:**_ Draco é uma Veela, ele deve escolher entre Harry e a morte. Naturalmente, ele escolhe a morte.

_**The True Veela Story**_

Harry olhou para a visão cativante a sua frente. Draco Malfoy, parado na beira de um precipício, suas asas sedosas e brancas brilhando a luz do sol, enquanto o vento as fazia vibrar como belíssimas auréolas. Harry aproximou-se devagar, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, mas, infelizmente, isso se provou infrutífero.

"Não se aproxime nem mais um passo!" Exclamou Draco, sem olhar para Harry.

Harry congelou no lugar e suspirou "Draco, você quer parar de palhaçada? O que você está fazendo?"

Draco corrigiu sua postura, sem dúvida tentando parecer imperioso. "Eu pularei do penhasco, cairei no chão, e abandonarei a mundo dos vivos." Ele anunciou.

"Você tem asas." Harry apontou.

"Er... Eu tenho certeza que consigo não... batê-las." Draco soou incerto.

Suspirando mais uma vez, Harry se aproximou do loiro angustiado, notando, divertido, que Draco não tentou impedi-lo dessa vez. "Pansy falou comigo e me contou tudo sobre sua... descendência Veela. E tudo sobre suas necessidades de acasalamento."

Draco apertou os lábios, ainda sem olhar para Harry. "Então eu tenho certeza que você entende por que eu estou fazendo isso. Estou fadado a uma vida de loucura e aflição."

Harry mordeu o lábio "Ou você poderia acasalar com o seu companheiro."

"Isso é impossível de acontecer, não é?" Draco murmurou tristemente, mas lançou um olhar de esgoela na direção de Harry.

Harry limpou a garganta "Eu estaria... disposto."

"Oh?" Draco soltou, com o objetivo de soar indiferente, mas Harry pôde ouvi-lo engolir nervosamente.

Entusiasmado, Harry repetiu com firmeza. "Eu estaria muito disposto. A acasalar com você." Harry sorriu ao ver as bochechas de Draco rosadas.

A Veela alada finalmente se virou para encarar Harry nos olhos. Ele abandonou seu ar esnobe e assombrado e, torcendo o nariz, perguntou cético, "_Sério_?"

Convencido de que palavras não seriam o suficiente para convencer Draco de que Harry queria, _e muito_, acasalar com ele, Harry se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios suavemente contra os de Draco.

Draco puxou o ar com força, e depois de um som estrangulado seguido de um arrepio, entreabriu os lábios e deu boas-vindas ao beijo. Harry não perdeu tempo e logo os dois estavam investindo com fervor na boca um do outro, o súbito ataque de desejo quase fazendo Harry suspeitar que forças superiores estavam agindo ali.

Eles pararam, ofegantes, sem realmente afastarem-se por completo.

"Eu posso sentir, sabe," Harry sussurrou contra os lábios de Draco.

"Sentir o quê?" Draco disse numa voz baixa e sedutora, mexendo um pouco os quadris.

"A cinta de couro."

Draco congelou, os olhos arregalados "Que cinta de couro?" Ele engoliu em seco.

"A cinta -" Harry resmungou, deslizando as mãos para dentro das roupas de Draco e desprendendo a cinta em questão "- que serve para segurar –"Com um movimento súbito do pulso, algo quebrou e as belas asas de Draco caíram no chão "- as suas asas!" Harry terminou, olhando para o loiro.

Draco pareceu aterrorizado, o olhar alternando-se das asas para o rosto de Harry. "Eu... Eu não sabia que elas podiam fazer isso. É muito prático. Oh, aquelas Veelas danadas!" Draco soltou uma risada forçada e um tanto histérica.

Balançando a cabeça, Harry segurou Draco pelos pulsos e puxou-o para perto.

Draco piscou, ainda parecendo assustado. "Você não está brabo?"

Harry riu. "Eu estou por demais deslumbrado para estar brabo."

Timidamente, Draco beijou-o de leve mais uma vez, como que para testá-lo. Quando Harry não fez outra coisa, senão beijá-lo, Draco se afastou, parecendo aliviado. "Como você descobriu?" Perguntou curioso, claramente convencido de que seu plano havia sido perfeito.

"Bem, a coisa toda soava ridícula. Homens Veela não existem e eu andei pesquisando –"

"Pansy te contou," Draco resmungou.

"Yeah" Admitiu Harry, rindo. "Ela me contou outras coisas também." Foi gratificante ver Draco ruborizar mais uma vez. "Sabe, se você me queria tanto assim, seria bem mais fácil apenas me convidar para sair em vez de planejar toda essa farsa."

Draco franziu a testa. "Por alguma razão, isso parecia mais simples. De qualquer forma, funcionou." Draco sorriu torto.

Harry riu e beijou Draco novamente, só porque ele podia, antes de perguntar risonho "De onde raios você tirou essa idéia?"

"Trouxas. Gente louca." Draco estremeceu e, em seguida, deu a Harry um olhar sério. "Harry, faça o que fizer... nunca vá à internet."

_**N/t: **_hahaha! Draco andou lendo umas fanfics aqui pelo site (6)! Não deixem de revisar! Bjs!


End file.
